


Again you guys, really?!

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: As Ignis sits and tries to have a nice day with his ebony, He's so done with their shenanigans, The boys mysteriously transform into animals temporarily, Wet hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: The today was extremely nice and quiet for Ignis which deemed strange for the man. Then as he felt what seemed like an earthquake, he comes.to understand why.This is somewhat of a crack fic where the boys, excluding Ignis, have been turned into animals!





	Again you guys, really?!

Ignis sat down in a comfortable chair out on the balcony with a nice, hot cup of ebony. Today has been quite peaceful for the man which is strange to him, where are the others? He felt a ball of fluff press against his head and figured that Noctis needed comfort or something of the sort. Ignis smiled and reached back to pat his head, "Good morning Noc-.. Noct?!" He felt a cat curl on his shoulder and purr.

He set his cup down on the round glass table beside the chair and set the cat on his lap, examining it. The cat peered up at him with beautiful blue eyes that seem so un-catlike, reminding him of a certain someone. Ignis scratched a finger underneath the cat's chin and hummed in thought as its ears tilted back in enjoyment.

"Noctis." At hearing the name, the cat climbed up his chest and meowed in confirmation of that being him. Suddenly, the ground shooketh and Ignis held Noctis close to him.

As a behemoth jumped over the fence with a chocobo on its back into the yard, Ignis let out a sigh. "What have the three of you been up to again?"

The behemoth growled in response and set his head on the ground, the chocobo soon jumping off of it. The behemoth, Gladio, huffed out through his nose in the manner of a pout. Noctis nibbled on Ignis' finger and tried to pull his glove off, mewling pitifully when Ignis set him on the ground.

Ignis then got out of the chair and to his feet, setting his hands on his hips. He gave each of them a look of disappointment, "Either of you care to explain how this happened again?"

Gladiolus slowly inched closer to Ignis and huffed again, trying to be all cute since Prompto and Noctis already are. Ignis sighed once again and reached out to pet Gladio's giant face with a smile. "In this form, it's as if you are a giant dog. Did you know that, Gladio?" Gladiolus closed his eyes as Ignis pet him, hoping they won't be lectured this time.

Ignis glanced up at the sky and smirked, knowing it's to rain soon. He grabbed his cup that had been tilted over because of Gladiolus and made his way to the door. "I do hope you don't mind soaking out here." He entered the house and quickly shut the door behind him so Noctis couldn't follow him, grinning at the betrayed expressions on their faces.

An hour later as the rain continues to heavily come down, Ignis hears the front door swing open and Prompto's sing-song voice. "Oh, Iggy~"

Damn, he forgot to lock the door. He about made a run for it until a wet body pressed against him, hugging him tightly and Ignis could feel himself being lifted. "Gladio-!"

"Miss us, Iggy? I know we sure missed you!" Gladiolus' voice sounded in Ignis' ear as Noctis and Prompto stepped in front of him with smirks on their faces.

"Now come on, I may have left you in the rain but can't we just-"

"Hug it out? Hell yea." Noctis and Prompto pressed up against Ignis as well, hugging as much as they can so he becomes as nearly soaked as they.

Ignis didn't even struggle against them, knowing how much he deserved it. So he just stood still until they decided to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend who totally deserved something soft after playing Episode Ignis. I had a fun time writing this and I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Up Next.. Angst.


End file.
